Penguin's Diary
by PengWing
Summary: The Story talks about the penguin and his path for revenge.


I was alone in a cold and dark world. I felt a tingling sensation, and the scenery suddenly changed. There she was.  
"So, what's your story?" She asked while feeding me a cookie.  
I could understand human speech, but I couldn't speak it myself. Nonetheless I spoke as if I could.  
"It all began a few years ago, when I was an innocent small penguin. back then I used to live in Lavias, the Land of the Sky. Sadly, due to the fact that penguins couldn't fly those lowly creatures that lived near us, those 'birds', mocked us. From mockery, came hatred. We hated them and they started to hate us. Until one day it was resolved with a fight. A fight that  
became a slaughter, where my entire race was killed. fortunately though, I survived.  
I will never forget that day. As everyone else was fighting, I hid myself like a coward and when an opportunity to escape appeared, I took it.  
There was a group of humans coming to Lavias while holding on to a fast growing tree. Luckily for me, I simply rode down that tree to reach the land.

As I slid down the tree, thinking about my cowardice… I vowed never again. I recall, a sword slashed over my eye. As the blood dripped down my face, anger filled me. hatred filled me. And I was only thinking of revenge. I knew that, upon my return to Lavias, I will be strong enough to seek revenge, and to annihilate those who slaughtered my family and friends, strong enough to not fear anyone as I visit the graves of my clan members.

After reaching the land, I went to a witch of whom I had heard many rumors. I was told I would be able to attain immortality. Meaning even if I died, I would still be able to live again. And that's the last thing I remember.

After that. I somehow ended up here. Eating a cookie and telling a complete stranger my life story. Even though that stranger doesn't even understand what I'm saying"

After I told my story, I sat there in deep thought, remembering my mission.

"I am so lucky to have found you. You look so cute" she said that, bringing me completely out of my daze.

'Cute? How dare she call me cute? I am the penguin of death! I am a badass'  
"STOP PATTING ME" I screamed!  
But all she heard was a screech  
And after that she patted me even more. "'You look like a Shakespeare. Okay, I'll name you Shakespeare from now on".  
'What? She's mad. I have a name given to me by my parents and its Elrionem.' But once again I failed to express myself. And all she heard was a screech.  
"You seem to like it, that's great. Okay Shakespeare, let's go!"  
'Let's go' she said, as if I would follow her. But the thing is: I tolerated her so far because those cookie things are so tasty. I'm Not her pet. It's very simple, 'If I wanted those cookies I could just kill her and take them.'  
Suddenly I had a smart thought and i decided to act on it. When I started to run in her direction to assassinate her, I suddenly felt that my whole body went cold. I wanted to stop, turn around and run away. I knew she was dangerous and not to be messed with. But I couldn't stop as I was already running toward her and then I hit her with my full strength. But... but... she didn't get hurt, nothing happened to her and with the most evil smile I have ever seen, she looked at me. I was scared and started to shiver. I didn't know what would happen next. But after for what seemed an eternity, she spoke "Hoho, ho... Starting a rebellion already?"  
She took out a necklace from her pocket and said: "I own this and it means that I own you. If you ever try what you did now, your fate will be repeated"  
I suddenly felt the cold tip of the sword on my body... and then I was once again in a cold dark world by myself.

Like last time, I felt a tingling sensation. Once again the scenery had changed. And she was there, sitting on a rock and looking at me.  
"I hope you learned your lesson Shakespeare, the cool down period to recall you after death is bothersome, so don't make me repeat it again" I did not understand what she meant with that, but I nodded. I felt that if I didn't want to have a fate worse than death, I must do what she asks, at least, until I could find a way to run away.  
Suddenly a thought hit me 'I am a coward. Always been, and forever will be. I must run now or I will lose my chance' But then I just looked back at her and I resigned myself to fate.

"I will show you to my guild now" she said happily and followed by a cold voice "don't you dare to make me look bad"

She held me with her hand, just like a toy. at first, I was bothered but I didn't dare say anything. Now that I was dragged on like that, I found that it was easier to travel, than on my own two feet.  
Finally, we reached the outskirt of a town, but we didn't enter it, we simply waited until a group of humans appeared.

A Wizard manifests from behind us, "So is this the pet you said you got?" he was looking at me, he had a gentle look, and his eyes reassured me.  
"Yes Curvin. Isn't he cute"  
"Cute? He looks scary, what is that scar on his face?, where do you pick things like that?" did a woman who had a bow on her back and sword in her hand say. She definitely knew what she was saying, I am scary, I am the penguin of death.  
"Chill Rea. he's cute. And cute is cute"  
"Oh seriously Wing you always pull things like that. You were given something like that, probably by one of the many enemies"  
Suddenly 'she' who I finally found out went by the name Wing, Took a piece of cloth and started sewing.

"What are you doing Wing" spoke one of the humans who was in the team. He looked like a warrior.  
"Wait and see Kol. Just wait and see..." I myself was curious to know what is she doing? And what is her class. I couldn't tell. But then she exclaimed "It's done" and she showed that she made a bandana, but she used it for the weirdest thing. She covered one my eyes with it. But then she added playfully "see, now that he's scar is gone he's super cute"

The wizard, the Ranger and the Warrior all looked at one another, and in unison they said: "he looks terrible"  
The wizard added: "You have no sense Wing, None whatsoever. It's as good as your cooking" then that nice girl Rea said: "The hell... how could you see that terror as cute?"  
"Ahh, you don't understand, but kol. You do don't you?" But the warrior had no answer. "What about you shin?" Suddenly a ninja appeared next to me and said: "But of course. If you say he's cute. Then anyone who think otherwise is weird" I could have sworn I heard him say "and weird defines each member of our guild'." beneath his breath.

It suddenly dawned on me. I used to be scary, but now i am terrifying! I am a badass. The badass penguin of death.  
I was now ready to start my life a new and head on my path for revenge. these people here, instead of running away from them, I will use them to achieve my goals. Suddenly my genius mind was at work. I came up with an amazing plan and I started to laugh. I was truly happy.

I Elrionem, or starting from now, I Shakespeare, will begin my adventure anew. I will begin a new life. A life which shall lead to the new path, the path where all shall bow before me!

But then, I was brought back to reality when Wing hugged me and excitedly exclaimed "CUTENESS OVERLOAD"  
I was suffering. She hugged me so hard I could barely breathe. I looked at the wizard, the ranger and the warrior, but they just stood there. Useless, useless, absolutely USELESS!

"WHAT WAS THAT CREEPY LAUGH?" suddenly a little girl wearing a yellow dress appeared in front of us.  
Unexpectedly, Wing's eyes lost its shimmer as if it had lost all hope in life. "cho, cho, choco. you're coming with us?"  
"Ehh? of course I am. I already spent all my money buying food, I need to clear the dungeon to get enough money to buy more" Wing's body shook slightly, I felt it because I shook with her as she held me.  
"Fine, just don't do anything to my penguin" Before I could hear what happened next, I was back to that place, to loneliness, in that cold dark world.

When I was recalled again to join Wing and co. I was happy to see my new servants(though they don't know it yet).  
But happy was not the word that described my feelings, when I saw where I was. I saw an undead warrior attacking me, but luckily the Wizard's fireball killed it …

Even though I was attacked from the left and right, I was being saved by my servants. But I didn't know what I should do. So I looked at Wing hoping she would give me an answer, she looked back at me with unpleasant eyes. She took out a scythe from her bag and threw it at me, ignoring the fact that the scythe is twice my size. She looked at me, and said: "either kill, or be killed" she showed me that evil smile again. I feared her more than I did the undead so I  
held the scythe and attacked with all my might. I was scared, the scythe was heavy and I lost my balance. But the scythe hit its destination, it hit the undead right in the head. I suddenly saw something appear from his body, -2 sign, indicating he lost some of his health.  
I did it. I was happy. I was able to attack a monster.

When I was about to reach to pick my scythe, I noticed it was stuck in the undead's body and the undead was coming for me. I froze. Then I saw a flash of light, an arrow and a sword hit the undead body and it simply turned to dust, above it just before it turned to dust, I saw -423, -390, -520 and I knew the difference in our strength. I admired them, my servants. But then that girl choco, which was wearing the yellow dress, ran to the undead and attacked it with the sword. she looked at me and then, I remember before going back to that dark cold world, she screamed: "food's place is not on the battlefield"

When I came about to see wing's face again, I felt her cold stare pierce me. I looked around. I was in the forest, and I couldn't see any of the team members. But then as I was looking around, I heard a ringing voice. It was of the scythe which was thrown in front of me, this time, its size matched mine, "you useless piece of trash, pick up the scythe, we will begin training"

That day my life changed forever. I went through the training of hell. HELL TRAINING it was. I wish to forget it, so I won't tell you what happened exactly. But since today, I am someone else, I am something else. I am the harbinger of death!

This is supposed to be a one shot, but in my excitement, i made more chapters

you may continue reading at my fiction page fanfic page fanfic/275


End file.
